


You're a wizard Prunelle

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU, M/M, Prunelle you're a wizard, cute little kid relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Léon Prunelle was seven years old when Gaston Lagaffe quite literally fell into his life. And against his best judgement he lets this weird little kid drag him into this odd world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a wizard Prunelle

Léon Prunelle had been seven years old when Gaston Lagaffe had quite literally fallen into his life.

 

He had been playing in the backyard, when something had crashed into his mother's flowerbed.

This something had then turned out to be a shaggy-looking boy about his age.

”Phuh, so, that didn't work, then...”

 

Léon had just stared, trying to figure out how he had fallen from a clear blue sky.

Eventually he had just asked. ”Wait, where did you fall from?”

 

”Well, I tried fixing Aunt Hortensia's old broom. Sort of a success, I guess. It never flew _this_ fast before.” At that point he had realized who he had been talking to. ”Um, you're not a muggle, are you? Uh, just forget about this.”

 

But of course he hadn't forgotten about it, and the next time he had seen the boy the curiosity had gotten the best of him and he had followed him.

Only to be almost eaten by something that resembled a lion, a goat and a few snakes all rolled into one creature, but that was, according to the odd boy: ”Mostly harmless. And called Annie.”

 

At that point it had become clear to Léon there was something very wrong with the boy who introduced himself as Gaston.

 

But, against his better judgement, he was curious, and that curiosity had led him to hang around him, and letting him drag him into his weird world.

 

And he had learned there were all kinds of things in the world that normal people like him had no idea of. Chimaeras (some of them called Annie), and witches and wizards, and _magic._

 

And that the odd house in the hill that was rumoured to be haunted was, when you looked at it just the right way, full of life and warmth, and where you could enter if you knew just the right words when stepping through the gate.

 

And then, when they had been eleven, a Hogwarts owl hadn't come just for Gaston, but for Léon as well.

 

Which had led to them now sitting in the Hogwarts express, travelling towards the school.

 

Léon watched his friend, sleeping on the other bench opposite of him, hoping he could be as relaxed. Well, this was all more or less familiar to Gaston, who had known about all these things since early childhood.

Although his attitude was too happy-go-lucky even so...

 

Léon, however, was more and more certain him being there was a huge mistake.

He couldn't actually be a wizard, right?

 

He pulled his wand out of his pocket, eyeing it suspiciously.

All he had gotten out of it had been few sparks.

Which was fairly unimpressive compared to how the moment Gaston had waved his he had almost set half of the shop on fire and turned Mr. Ollivander's eyebrows green.

 

He was wondering if he should try a spell, something simple, but in the end he tucked the wand back.

Instead, he returned to reading his schoolbooks, to have some kind of an idea what to expect.

 

The other boy stretched. ”Are we there yet?”

 

”No.”

 

He sat up. ”Oh, I almost forgot.” He pulled something from his pocket, which turned out to be a mouse. ”Do you want the mouse or the cat?”

 

”What? Neither.”

 

”Well, not for real! But students can bring one pet, and I'm bringing Kitty and Cheese, so I'm gonna need you to say one of them is yours. So which?”

 

Léon supposed a mouse would be less trouble, in case he'd end up actually taking care of it. ”Cheese.”

 

Gaston smiled, putting the mouse apparently back to his pocket.

”So, which house do you think you're gonna be in?”

 

”House?”

 

”Phuh, you know? At the school. I'm guessing Ravenclaw, since you're always nose deep in books. Like now.”

 

”I have to try finding out more about the world which I'm apparently a part of now.” Léon reminded him. ”I don't know most of these things, like what a ravenclaw even is.”

 

”Well, don't worry about it, they'll tell you.” Gaston smiled. ”I already know what house I'll be in though. It's obvious, right?”

 

”I have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

”That's a talking hat.”

 

”Yeah, so?” Gaston asked.

 

”Well, I guess it's not that weird then? But is it going to read your mind?” Léon asked, nervous.

 

Before Gaston had time to respond, he was called to the front.

As soon as the hat touched his head it announced ”GRYFFINDOR!”.

 

Léon supposed it had been obvious, then. With most people the hat seemed to take much longer.

 

His turn came way too soon for his liking, and the walk to the front of the crowd wasn't made any better by the ”Good luck!” from Gaston that echoed in the huge hall.

 

And then the hat was dropped on him.

 

”Hmm, let's see.” It said, in a voice that echoed inside of his head. ”I can see a desire for control over others, but I don't think you'd do well in Slytherin, considering... So that's out. I can see the desire for knowledge here, but you're also a hard worker, so you'd do well in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, but which...”

 

”Gryffindor.” He thought out loud, and was surprised when the hat responded.

”Hm? You're asking to be sorted there? Hmmh, your friend... But I'm completely honest with you, you don't really have the qualities required.”

 

”I'm not sure if you can ask to be put in a specific house, but...”

He stopped for a moment to think of his case.

”It's not just that he's the only person I know here. But he needs someone to look after him, okay? I mean, have you any idea how many times I have already have to pull him out of trouble? And that was before we arrived to a place that's going to be full of all kinds of magical creatures he will run off to befriend, or something.

I mean, Gaston's ability to cause explosions even without magic _baffles_ the Ministry of Magic. And now you're gonna give him all kind of magical incredients? He's already looking forward to the Potions class.”

 

”Hmmmm.” The hat rumbled. ”I'm sure the teachers here are well equipped to deal with him.”

 

”But they don't need to. I mean, I could probably keep him out of trouble most of the time, and I'd- like to.”

 

”Hmmm, if you're certain. Although I think I might see how'd you fit in Gryffindor after all...”

 

”Erm, I'm sorry if it was out of line asking for this.”

 

”Don't worry about that.” There was a low rumble that was almost like laughter. ”Your friend outright told _me_ what house to put him in.”

 

Before Léon had time to respond, the hat announced ”GRYFFINDOR!”, and was lifted from his head.

 

A bit stunned, he walked to where Gaston was sitting.

”Hey, you got in too! Well done!”

 

Léon mumbled in reply.

 


End file.
